The Rain
by applesauce1618
Summary: Holly surprises Artemis with a visit
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything Artemis Fowl.

**IN HAVEN**

"Foaly," said Holly. "I want to go back to the surface. I need to be with Artemis, I can't help it." Foaly was the only one that knew about the kiss between Artemis and Holly. He found out after badgering Holly because of her odd behavior after coming back from rescuing the lemur with Artemis.

Foaly tried (unsuccessfully) to keep himself from laughing. "Holly, you can't just go to the surface any time you want. You have to have a reason or mission, and I am pretty sure your love for Public Enemy Number One is something that will be frowned upon."

"Can't I just say that I need to complete my ritual?"

"Well we have a record of you going two weeks ago, Holly. It would look too suspicious. However..." Foaly clicked a few buttons on his computer. "All right, your evidence of the ritual from two weeks ago seems to have disappeared," Foaly said with a slight smile. "Looks like you can go."

Holly beamed back at him. "Thank you Foaly! Have I ever told you that you are a genius?"

"Yes, but I still love hearing it every time," he chuckled.

**ON THE SURFACE**

Holly was flying as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to see Artemis, she just wanted to be with him. She didn't even know if he was home. She didn't know if he would love her back. She didn't even know why she had the desire to be with this dumb mudboy.

When she arrived on the grounds of the Fowl mansion, she flew toward Artemis's room. She decided her best option would be to go through his window and surprise him, just in case his parents were home. She picked open his window lock, still invisible, and carefully climbed onto his desk, which was placed directly under the window. Artemis was nowhere to be seen. She descended down to the floor and slowly opened his door into the hallway. Again, she saw no one.

As she went from room to room, she realized that the Fowls must be on vacation somewhere. There was only one room left to check, the security room, the one that had all of the monitors showing what was being captured by the cameras. She first listened outside the door, but heard nothing. She thought perhaps they already knew of her presence and were just trying to surprise her, so she quickly opened the door, but again, she was frustrated to find another empty room. Not even the security camera monitors were on.

Holly was extremely disappointed. She didn't want to go home, but she knew it could be weeks before they came back. The Fowls weren't the kind of people who took cheap, short vacations. She lumbered back into Artemis's room to sneak back out when she heard the front door unlock. "Yes!" she thought, and she couldn't believe her luck.

She first made sure she was invisible before heading down to the front door, just in case it wasn't Artemis. She met the just-entered individual in the living room. It wasn't Artemis, but Butler. Holly then made herself visible. "Butler, where is Artemis?" Holly asked. Butler jumped and grabbed his gun out of habit. "Whoa there big guy! Its just me!"

"Sorry Holly! How did you get in here? What are you doing?"

"Artemis's window," she replied nonchalantly. "Where is he?"

"He will be here soon, he is just finishing up a phone call with someone." At this, Artemis walked in, and the sight of him knocked the wind out of her.

"Butler, I need you to take look at--" Artemis stopped when he saw Holly. "Captain Short! What brings you here? Another escaped convict?"

"Well, I- I was just up here doing my ritual, and though I should stop by," she lied.

"Oh, well its nice to see you! Would you like anything to drink?" he asked her, as Butler exited the room.

"No, I am fine, thank you." She nervously looked out the window. "I think it's about to rain! I love the rain. I have only been in it a few times, though."

"Really? I hate it. It makes my mind stop. I can't think, because all I can concentrate on is the rhythm of the pounding," said Artemis.

"That's why I love it so much." Wow, wondered Holly, how is it that I have fallen for someone so different from myself? "Where are you parents right now?" she inquired.

"They are looking at a new school for Myles and Beckett. They should be back in about two days," he responded. "I actually just got back from school, we happen to have a week off. Its an odd coincidence that you chose this time to visit." Holly had forgotten all about Artemis having school. It seemed like a ridiculous thing to make the genius sit through hours of information being taught when he already knew it all. Holly felt a stab of sympathy for his teachers who had all probably been forced to bear his criticisms and corrections throughout each day.

The boy gave the window a dirty look. "It doesn't look like the storm is going to let up," he said disgustedly.

"I haven't ever really been given the chance to feel the rain. I bet it feels really nice..." she said, looking longingly out the glass. "Can we go out there? This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity Artemis."

The genius gave her a slight smile. "Fine," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything Artemis Fowl.

While they walked out the door, Artemis had a million questions racing through his mind. Why is Holly here? He could tell she was lying when she said she had to complete the ritual. Why did my heart skip a beat when I first saw her? Why am I feeling the need to accompany her into this rain? He couldn't seem to be able to answer any of these questions, (which was a rare event for him) so he simply kept walking.

Holly dashed out in front of him and started spinning in circles, trying to let as many rain drops hit her as possible. Artemis had never seen a smile that broad on her face before. As he watched her, he could not help but grin too. He looked down and noticed that he was also turning in circles, and suddenly Holly's hands were in his. They were now spinning, both hands latched on to each other's.

"If I could wish for anything, I would want there to be rain in Haven. This is amazing, like nothing I have ever felt." Artemis was having the same feelings, though it wasn't the rain that was making him feel wonderful. He realized he truly cared about Holly. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't. He was too worried about being rejected.

They stopped spinning and twirling, and while still holding hands, Holly stared into Artemis's blue and his brown eyes. She was reminded of how she was already a part of him, and he of her.

"Its starting to get a little bit chilly," Holly said.

"Yes, let's go inside and get some blankets. I am sure Butler has also already gotten the fireplace started." They walked inside, hand-in-hand, both wondering if the other just wanted to be friends.

Holly was shivering when they reached the living room, so Artemis wrapped a blanket around her and then wrapped her in his arms. They stood there for a few seconds, and then plopped down on the couch.

"That was amazing," Holly whispered.

"It was," Artemis replied. "I have never really enjoyed the rain before, but it really does feel nice." They both drifted off to sleep, and unknowingly held each other's hand during their nap. Artemis was the first to wake a few hours later, and Holly a few minutes after him. They could hear the rain pattering on the roof, and they simultaneously glanced out the window.

"I know this sounds crazy," Holly said, "but I want to go back out there. I felt so... free out there." Artemis nodded, and they got up, removed their blankets and ventured out into the stormy night.

The rain pounded down and around them, and they were both instantly chilled to the bone. They stopped, and he looked into her eyes again for the third time that night. He knew he loved her, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. As he tried to build up the courage, he gentle moved a piece of auburn hair out of her face. He tenderly put his hand on her red cheek, and leaned in and touched his lips to her's. He felt a fire starting to burn inside of him, slowly getting hotter as he continued to kiss her. All of the coldness in his body was instantly gone, and Holly felt the same way.

They were so wrapped up in each other's embrace, that they didn't even hear the approaching car. They didn't notice Artemis's parents and his brothers silently sneak past them, leaving them to their privacy.

A few minutes later, they held hands and ambled back into the house. They were quite shocked to see Artemis's family sitting at the table, each enjoying cups of hot chocolate.

Please rate and review! I can always use constructive criticism! i will have the next chapter out soon... =]


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing Artemis Fowl.

"Er... Hello." Artemis stuttered. Why are you guys home so early?"

"We loved the first school we looked at, so we were able to return sooner than we predicted. Are you going to introduce me?" Artemis Senior asked, looking at Holly.

"This is Holly. She is a... a... friend."

Artemis Senior smiled and laughed. "Oh really?" he shook Holly's tiny hand. "Well its nice to meet you Holly, though you looked like more than friends when we saw your guys a few minutes ago." Artemis's face turned crimson.

"I am Angeline, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Artemis has a girlfriend! Arty has a girlfriend!!!" exclaimed Myles, much to the annoyance of Artemis, who shot him a dirty look. This of course made a very awkward moment for the six people in the dining room, but luckily Butler chose that moment to appear, carrying plates with delicious looking food on them. Artemis was extremely grateful for the manservant's good timing.

"Why don't you two go and change out of your wet clothes before you catch a cold." Angeline said, and they didn't have to be told twice. They almost ran out of the room.

Once the couple was out of earshot, Holly whispered "Wow. I think that was one of the most awkward moments of my life."

"I must say I agree with you. That was most definitely uncomfortable." They reached the top of the stairs and Artemis led Holly to the guest room she would be staying in. Before she stepped into her room, she realized she had forgotten her bag downstairs so she quickly went to retrieve it, praying she wouldn't run into a member of the Fowl family. She grabbed her belongings and dashed back up the stairs and into her room. It was very big, with a large bed. The sheets were a wine red color, and the bed looked like it came from the 1800s. She sat upon it, and thought it was probably the most comfortable bed she had even been on. When she looked at her helmet, she found a message from Foaly awaiting her. She placed it on her head so she could access the message. It read:

I noticed you had a little bit TOO much fun in the rain a few minutes ago, and I hope you realize that a fairy/mudboy relationship will probably never be approved. Just thought I should warn you before you fall for Public Enemy Number One. But have fun!

Foaly

Ugh! Foaly must have broken into the Fowl Manor's security system again, Holly thought. When will that centaur learn to mind his own business? I guess he's just looking our for me... and he's right, I will never be granted permission to be with Arty... Holly quickly changed into her spare clothes and opened her door to the hall, finding Artemis waiting for her. He was in a black suit with a light blue tie and obviously expensive dress shoes. To Holly, Artemis looked.... good. Wow! She thought, I can't believe I am with a boy who is so much younger than me... this is wrong. But she couldn't help it. Age is just a number... right?

The genius interrupted her thoughts. "Ready to head downstairs?"

Holly sighed. "I am afraid of you parents," she admitted.

"Don't be. They will adore you. I promise." They held hands as they walked down to the dining room, but unclasped them immediately before they entered.

"Artemis has a girlfriend!" Beckett declared.

"Now Beckett, be respectful," scolded Angeline. "Go ahead and sit down, make yourself comfortable."

"So Holly, how long have you been here?" asked Artemis Senior.

"Oh, just a few hours, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by," she replied nervously. Holly was glad when Artemis changed the subject to a long conversation involving politics in which he carried out with his father for the rest of the meal. After dinner, Holly and Artemis were just about to head back up the stairs when his dad called him for a private word in his office. It was a fairly big room, for and office, and had 3 computers sitting on his dark desk, all switched off as he hadn't gotten around to starting them back up again after his trip to visit schools.

"Who is she?" he asked his son.

"A friend, father."

"Is she from the underworld?" This was only the second time Artemis Senior had mentioned the underworld, the first being when Angeline was deathly ill. Artemis gave his father a blank, emotionless stare. He couldn't tell him even if he wanted to. His father wasn't angry, just curious.

"I know you can't tell me, it's okay. I am very proud of you. How long will she be staying here?" he asked with a smile.

"I think just a day or two, but I don't know, we haven't discussed it yet."

"Okay, well you know you have access to the helicopter and the plane if you wish."

"Thank you father," he said, and he let himself out of the office and headed up the stairs. Holly's door was open, and she was talking to Foaly on a small device with a video of him being displayed on the screen.

"Well hello Artemis!" said the centaur

"I hope you have been well?" asked Artemis.

Foaly laughed. "Oh yes, you two were quite entertaining out there in the rain."

"What? How di-" He realized he must have broken into the Fowl security cameras. "I WILL get you back for this, centaur," he threatened while grinning. He quickly turned and kissed Holly again, and then snuck a peek at Foaly's face, which was shocked. His shock quickly turned into laughter, and then, "Hey! Cut that out!" Holly shut the device and set it on the floor. "Bye Foaly," she muttered.

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE FOWL RESIDENCE

"Artemis, do you really think Arty knows what he is doing? Is he even ready for a girlfriend?" Angeline asked her husband.

"He is more mature than most adults, Angeline. He needs to learn to be with women at some time in his life. And besides, I think it's funny that he has chosen someone who isn't even really human."

"That's what worries me. She isn't going to be allowed to be with him. They aren't going to let it happen. As soon as they find out, she is going to have to sever all ties with him. He is going to be hurt," she said.

"Well, he will have to figure that out the hard way. Holly has saved all of our lives numerous times, and we will just have to trust the girl." Artemis Senior leaned down and kissed Angeline. "That's all we can do."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Artemis Fowl.

"No, I wish to remain here," said Artemis. Holly had just walked into the dining room for breakfast.

"Well I am sorry, but I owe him a favor and I promised we would be there," replied Artemis Sr. calmly.

"Holly just arrived yesterday. It is most necessary for me to spend time with her. It would be rude to go with you and mother," snapped Artemis.

"She is most certainly welcome to come with us!"

"Where am I welcome to go?" asked Holly. Both Fowls looked up, noticing for the first time that Holly was in the room.

"Good morning Holly!" said Artemis with the most non-vampire smile he could manage. She smiled warmly back.

Artemis Sr. turned to Holly. "Have you ever heard of a book series called Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I have. That is one of the few mudboy books that have ever read. Mostly we read literature created by people in Haven."

"Ah, well they are opening a Harry Potter theme park in the United States. Because of a favor I owe, my family and I were asked to be there for the opening of the park."

"Really? Well I definitely wouldn't mind going! I have always wanted to ride a roller coaster," said Holly, trying to hide her enthusiasm. Artemis looked slightly disappointed.

"Well then it is settled," declared Artemis Sr. "We can take the jet this afternoon to Orlando, stay over night, be in the park for a few hours, and be back home by dark tomorrow. Will that be okay Holly?"

"Yeah, I will probably need to head back to- uh. . . my home as soon as we return though."

"Fine," muttered a disgruntled Artemis. Butler walked into the room just as the eldest Fowl was leaving. He set a plate of French toast down in front of Holly, and she immediately dug in.

"I just don't understand what the big deal about this Harry character is. Everything he achieves is done simply by luck," stated Artemis.

"That's not what the book is really about though! It is mostly about how love will always overcomes evil, and I really enjoyed those books!" said Holly defensively.

"Yes, but I find they are highly unrealistic. There is no way wizards could hide their existence while living on Earth. Besides, all of those children's books are the same. They are all about a 12 year old boy who is special in some way and he ends up saving the world."

"No, Harry Potter is different! Much better. Well, anyways, I am excited to ride a roller coaster! I have never been on one before."

"Neither have I. But we do have a slight problem. I think you might be slightly too. . . er. . . vertically challenged to go on a ride."

"Oh, that's not a problem. Foaly gave me this powdery stuff that I can take to make me look human. It takes 8 hours after I breathe it in to make me grow into a human, and then it will last for 12 hours after that," explained Holly.

"Excellent. Though I am not sure if I will be riding any actual roller coasters . . . I just don't understand how people think they are fun. Going up and down and spinning around just doesn't appeal to me."

"They look like a lot of fun, mudboy. We will try them together!" said Holly. There was no way Artemis could say no to that face.

"Okay, I suppose we can try one," and he leaned over and kissed Holly just as Angeline strolled into the room.

"Well good morning," she said.

"Uh, good morning," stammered Artemis, clearly embarrassed.

"Did your father tell you of out plans today?"

"Yes he did," Artemis replied with a sigh.

"And will Holly be joining us?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes she will. What time are we departing?"

"Around noon."

"All right. Are you done eating, Holly? We should probably get our things together to go."

"Yes I am. Oh, and Mrs. Fowl? Thank you for letting me visit your beautiful home."

"Well you are welcome any time," she responded with another smile. Artemis and Holly shuffled from the room and closed the door. He immediately put his arm around her.

"Well, this should be interesting," mused Holly.

"What will?" he inquired.

"Spending time with the mysterious Fowl family. This is definitely a first. Wait until Foaly learns that I spent the day at an amusement park with Public Enemy Number One and his family. He's going to have a field day!"

"Ah, Foaly. I still need to get him back from hacking into my camera system and watching us yesterday." And he instantly went into thought.

"Artemis, we have a problem though," said Holly nervously.

"And what is that?" Artemis asked, resurfacing from his revenge planning.

"I didn't really think ahead. When I become human sized, none of my clothes will fit."

Artemis thought for a second. "Ah, this is not a problem at all, Holly. Juliet has left many clothes here. You can look through them. Do you know exactly how big you will be?"

"Well Foaly said I will be about 5'1"."

"Excellent, Juliet has clothes here from since she was 11 or 12, so I bet something will fit you. Let's go to her room, its just down the hall." They entered the room and Holly picked through her clothes to find something that looked as if it would fit. She placed the articles of clothing into her suitcase, and looked at the time. They still had two hours until they needed to leave, so they decided to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch, Holly?"

"Hmmm, do you have any Harry Potter movies? It only seems fitting that we watch one before going to the Harry Potter Theme Park."

"No, but I can easily get it off the Internet and onto a DVD in a minute, I'll be right back." About 2 minutes later Artemis sauntered back into the room holding a DVD.

"Briliant," Holly said with a huge smile on her face.

He put it into the DVD player, clicked a few buttons and sat down. He put his arm around Holly and she set her head on his shoulder, thinking that she would love to do this everyday. She was grateful she didn't have to leave until tomorrow evening.


End file.
